warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
MononokeClan
MononokeClan is a clan in which the cats can shift into supernatural demon forms. They have heightened senses and night-vision. Their camp is a large cave in the mountains, with caves branching off as dens. MononokeClan cats are hostile about any intruders, for fear of them finding out their powers. They believe in the Bright Forest. This clan is co-owned by Troutiee and Hollystar1. To join, leave a message on this page's talk page. Plot: An unknown force in the mountains is killing the MononokeClan cats and draining them of their powers without a trace. Will the Clan find out what's going on, or shall it forever remain a mystery? Rules: *Contact with outsiders is encouraged to be at minimum, unless for a good reason. *Chase off all trespassers, and challenge all bordering cats *Do not kill unless in a fight or for good reason *Prey must be killed for good reason; queens and their kits, as well as elders, eat first. *Kits recieve their powers at apprenticehood, and apprentices unlock their full form and extent at warriorhood. *More posted later Demon Types: Snow - These cats have control over ice and snow. They can withstand subzero temperatures, and ridged, serrated claws to grip ice. They have thick fur and large paws. They can exhale a strong freezing breath. Water and Sun - Water - These cats can control water. They can hold their breaths for up to 6-7 hours, and have webbed paws for advanced swimming. Sun - These cats can control fire, heat, and lava. A few can exhale fiery breath. Sky and Storm - Sky - These cats can control air and the wind. They can run quite fast, and many have wings. Storm - These cats can control and manipulate storms, clouds, and electricity. Many have wings. They are uncommon, yet. Light and Shadow - Light - These cats can control and manipulate light. Shadow - These cats can control and manipulate shadows and darkness. They can incase themselves in shadows and become nearly invisible, and have perfect night-vision. Prism and Spirit - Prism - These cats can control and manipulate the structure of something, and can shapeshift into any form. Spirit - One of the rarest types of all, these cats are very powerful. They can possess creatures, form illusions, manipulate dreams and emotions, and some can read minds. Earth - These cats can control rocks, earth, and plants. They have tough pads for climbing rock. Alchemist - Alchemists can control both poison and herbal instances, cast spells, and use voodoo and other sorts of black magic. They can sometimes revive the dead, yet it uses an unhealthy amount of power. Allegiances: Leader Dovahkiin (Mostly referred to as Dovah or Dove) - A calm, quiet, serene, blank-minded, strategic, smart, elegant tom with a black, static-y pelt and dull, gray eyes. Demon Type: Spirit (Troutie) Deputy Shira - Beautiful, silky, glossy, smooth, cunning, clever, agile, striking, sleek, elegant pink cream she-cat with creamy colored swirls through her virtually glittering, sparkling pelt, and shimmering, sparkling silver eyes. Demon Type: Light (Holly) Medicine Cat: Sunnyfoot - Pale ginger tabby tom with dark ginger paws, white ears, a long, fluffy tail, and fiery amber eyes. Demon type: Light. (Luna) Med. Apprentice: Open~ Warriors: Shadefire - Black tom with neon blue stripes, chest, and underbelly. Hostile, fierce, fiery, hot-headed, sensitive, agressive, riled up easily, tough, excitable, handsome, and fearless. Has bright neon yellow eyes. Demon Type: Shadow (Holly) Electra - Intelligent, logical, calculating, indifferent, stiff, unfriendly dark purple she-cat with neon yellow dapples and eyes. She has a neon yellow, lightning-shaped mark on her forhead. Accidental mother to Applepaw, often neglects her. Demon Type: Storm (Holly) Frostwing - Icey-blue and frosty white tom with icy-blue eyes. Cold, intelligent, and indifferent, yet with a surprisingly warm and humorous side to him. Pelt shines like ice. Mate to Snowdrift. Demon Type: Snow (Holly) Gingerblaze - Mean, snobby, bossy, irritating orange she-cat with a plumy, fluffy, black-tipped tail and muzzle, and a soft white underbelly and one white paw. She has crackling green eyes. Demon Type: Prism (Holly) Gravitymoon - Black she-cat with silver and gold speckles throughtout her pelt, and beautiful silver eyes with gold flecks. Insecure, timid, shy, kind, loving, caring, and motherly. Demon Type: Unknown (Holly) Jasper - Former kittypet who recieved powers through the Bright Forest. Brave, loyal, adventerous, honey-colored tom with bronze stripes and noble amber eyes. Demon Type: Sun (Holly) Blossompelt - Dilute calico (blue-gray, cream, and white) she-cat with short, fluffy fur, long, sharp claws, and pale hazel eyes. Demon type: Earth. (Luna) Florence (or Flo) - Sneaky, elusive, fierce, aggresive, sly, blind dark-soot-gray she cat with hazy golden eyes and long claws. Her fur had dried blood in it. Demon Type: Shadow (Troutie) Zaada - A brave, courageous, strong, very intelligent, friendly, kind-hearted aquamarine tom with royal purple eyes. The only reason why he is not medicine cat is because Sunnyfoot is actually better than he is at healing. Demon Type: Alchemist (Troutie) Infernoclaw - Very muscular black tom with blood orange eyes and lighter gray ear-tips. Acts dumb so others do things for him, quiet, and a bit snarky. Demon type: Sun. (Shuckle) Zephyrbreeze - Light brown she-cat with slightly lighter spots and blue-gray eyes, and darker grey-blue wings. Smart, cunning, a bit manipulative, and easily excitable. Demon type: Wind (Shuckle) Loessfur - Well-built dark brown tom with ice-blue eyes. Smart, but lazy, and not very fast. Demon type: Earth. (Shuckle) Soundwave - Shaggy brown tom with dark brown eyes. Relaxed, kind, and trustworthy. Demon type: Water. (Shuckle) Quickcloud - Sandy-colored tom with brown eyes and lighter brown wings. Very handsome, considerate, and loyal. Demon type: Light. (Shuckle) Clarityheart - Lithe dark brown tom with darker brown eyes. A bit hot-headed, loud, and confrontational. Demon type: Spirit. (Shuckle) Scorchwing: Newest warrior, a dark auburn tom with blazing emerald eyes, rough 'wing' patterns of brown on his spine. He is wise, calm, strategic, yet shy and reserved; also very fierce when it comes to cats he has become emotionally attached himself to. (Troutie) Demon Type: Sun Metalhead: A black tom with 'transitioning' marks from black to a dark grey in the middle of the neck. He has steel-gray eyes, and sharp claws. Metal has a very deep voice with a slight Russian accent. Hard-working, likes to make small tunes, laid-back, aggressive, ambitious. Demon Type: Shadow (Troutie) Apprentices: Spikepaw - Fierce, bouncy, tough, aggressive, hostile, somewhat mean and bully-like, cocky, cheeky, rude silver tom with charcoal paws, chest, and throat. Has bright, energetic amber eyes. Demon Type: Earth (Holly) Aquapaw - Sweet, cute, encouraging, happy, bright, optimistic, funny, pretty river-blue she-cat with black-tipped ears and shimmering cyan eyes. Demon Type: Water (Holly) Applepaw - Hyper, wild, tough, unfocused, bouncy, rough-and-tumble, tufty-furred, playful, apple-red she-cat with eggshell-colored splotches throughout her pelt and impatient, leaf-green eyes. Demon Type: Earth (Holly) Aspenpaw - Sweet, kind hearted, funny, handsome, adorable quiet tom with a gray tabby pelt and vibrant blue eyes. Demon Type: Water (Troutie) Katrina - Mottled light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, soft white paws, and pale amber eyes. Demon type: Prism. (Luna) Queens: Marshflower - Gentile, delicate, motherly, thoughtful, dreamy, protective, nurturing calico she-cat with black paws, tail, and ears. She has soft, soothing green eyes. Mate to Jasper. Demon Type: Mortal (Holly) Snowdrift - White she-cat with silver dapples and ice-blue eyes. Mate to Frostwing. Demon Type: Snow (Holly) Kits: Emberkit - Smart, swift, quick, flighty, reckless, impulsive young tom with an orange, white and black pelt, and wide golden eyes. (Holly) Swankit - Elegant, vain, cynical, attractive, seductive, clean, neat, picky, rude, judgemental, pretty, snobby, petite, sparkling, glittery, shiny white she-cat with gorgeous, shimmering blue eyes. (Holly) Cyril - Fluffy brown tabby tom with scattered white patches, almost like clouds, short claws, and blue eyes. (Luna) Dewkit - outgoing, humourous, yet loyal she-cat with dark grey fur and light green eyes. (Birdeh) Roleplay: "Shira!" The pink and cream she-cat heard her name shouted out among the crowd that had formed around her. She set the limp, soaking body of Aquapaw down and turned towards the sound. The clan's only current queen, Marshflower, rushed forward and stopped by her daughter's body. "What...happened?" Marshflower's eyes shone with disbelief as she stared down at her dead daughter, her voice barely surpassing a whisper. Shira spoke, her chest tightening. "I'm sorry, Marshflower. She..." Shira swallowed back a sob, before continuing, "She fell down the ledge near the waterfall. There was nothing we could have done." For fear of breaking down, Shira stepped back. Aquapaw had been her own apprentice. So lively and sweet, and now she was gone. A silver tom walked closer, his eyes two amber pools of grief. "Aquapaw? Sis?" He laid down next to her and buried his head in her fur. Shira closed her eyes. "She would have been a great warrior. She will be missed." She meowed, her voice cracking. Marshflower laid down also. "I was so proud of you..." She whispered, then shakily laid down, her eyes staring off into space. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:09, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Honestly, this is better than me trying to write awkward dialogue in Neko-MimiClan.) Katrina's eyes widened as she saw her fellow apprentice dead. Oh, my... she thought, then went into the nursery to check on her little brother, Cyril. She found the small tom passing a small clump of moss in between his paws. Sunnyfoot and Blossompelt lowered their heads when they saw Aquapaw's body. "She was so young," whispered the ginger tabby tom. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 02:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Looking like he had walked out of an old TV screen, Dovahkiin walked solemnly, and silently, to Aquapaw's limp, damp corpse. He blinked, sitting down as his tail swiftly moved around his feet. "Oh dear." He shook his head, shutting his eyes momentarily before looking to Shira. "Please, after we take care of the body, take some bushes and set some in the outer ridge of the ledge so Nobody accidentally falls off--and be careful of any outsiders, and the force." Sighing, Dovah started to lose opacity, eventually melting into the wind as Aspenpaw walked by, bumping into Shira as he wasn't looking at where he was going; he was too busy looking at what Dovahkiin was doing. "Oops! Sorry!" Aspen mewled happily and apologetically. "Why is everyone gathered--" His mouth simply hung open at the sight of his dear friend's dead body. "Uh...Aq-qua? What happened to her....?" He started to cry, slowly approaching Aquapaw before laying a paw on her. "It's a shame we couldn't have a herbal demon with us...." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 10:52, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira's heart sunk further. "I doubt they could have done something. But we will sit vigil for her tonight." Shira turned around and reached for the body, but Marshflower glared at her. "What are you doing?" She hissed, and Shira drew back. "I'd like to have some more time with my daughter." She added, turning away. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 11:40, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zaada padded up next to Aspenpaw, blinking with his royal purple eyes. "You forgot about me." He spoke softly, nudging other cats aside before looking at Marshflower. "Step aside, please. Let me try to fix her. I've been training all moon." Zaada pleaded, desperately wanting to help. I bet she's thinking why I'm a warrior if I haven't gotten my full knowledge of herbal necromancy and such. ''He thought, giving a small sigh in his mind. At the time before she had come along, Dovahkiin had made ''him medicine cat, on their journey to inding the others. But since Sunnyfoot had proven better, Zaada was simply bumped down to a warrior. That's another thing. She might ask for Sunnyfoot instead--but wait! I'm the only herbal, and Sunnyfoot is a light....aha! That leaves just me to go to. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:53, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Marshflower nodded solemnly and stepped aside. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zadda nodded, stepping forward and nudging Aspenpaw's paw aside off of Aquapaw's body. "I ask that everyone be silent, I learned from my former mentor that in order to fully communicate with her soul, I must have pure silence." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Zaada put a paw on Aquapaw's forehead, and twined her tail with his to secure a route between souls. A small light was emitted from the places in contact as Zadda gritted his teeth in discomfort. .... .... Silence. Dead silence as he worked. Suddenly,(BC) Aquapaw started coughing, gasping for breath, her claws clutching at the cave floor, her eyes wild and spread wide open. Zaada fainted on top of her, barely breathing as she pushed him off of her, skittering upwards and arching her back in fear, staring at the unconscious Zaada. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Marshflower rushed towards her daughter. "Aquapaw! You're OK!" She covered her daughter's head with frantic licks, and Aquapaw collasped against her. Marshflower's mate, Jasper, leaned towards Zadda. "Thank you..." He purred, sagging with relief. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zaada, barely awake, weakly looked up at Jasper, smiling. "Not a problem." Closing his eyes again, he rested in the middle of the cave. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:24, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Aquapaw staggered over to her nest and fell into it. Her siblings clambered over her. "What was it like to be dead?" Emberkit asked. Swankit crinkled her tiny pink nose. "I can't believe Zaada brought you back. I'' think he should be medicine cat instead of Sunnyfoot." Emberkit let out an indignant squeak. "No way! Sunnyfoot's great!" He batted at Swankit's ear wth his paw. "Zaada!" "Sunnyfoot!" "Zaada!!" "Sunnyfoot!!" "We might be hollow but we're brave" Sometime around 4:45 PM EST, November 12th, 2014. (Troutie was here. XD) ---- Hearing what seemed to be a small disagreement, Florence scoffed, rolling her eyes before turning over in her nest. She hadn't gotten out of the warrior's crick, even when Aquapaw passed. She shut her eyes, trying to tune out whatever they were bickering about with a small growl. Zaada was still sound asleep, recovering from the loss of almost his whole life from giving it to Aqua. She would need time to heal, too, nonetheless, but at least both were safe. Dovahkiin was unseen as he was already formed into his giant crack in the wall, the leader's den; he was watching everything going on. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Cyril only calls Katrina "sissy") Sunnyfoot managed a soft smile as the events unfolded in front of him. ''Maybe Zaada and I should work together... he thought. But would he be interested as an apprentice? Or should I wait for another cat? Hearing the commotion, Katrina turned around to see Aquapaw alive again. "Incredible..." she whispered as Cyril poked his head in between her forelegs. "What is, sissy?" he asked, his pale blue eyes wide with curiosity. Katrina managed to reply, "Aquapaw. She died, but is alive again." She then noticed Zaada nearby, sleeping. "Zaada must have brought her back." Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 02:10, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira padded towards Dovahkiin's den. "Dovahkiin, I think that it is time to assign apprentices." "We might be hollow but we're brave" 12:23, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin slowly turned his head to face Shira, nodding before focusing on the jagged inner-cliff inside the cave. He got up, stretching by arching his back, his tail flicking up into the air freely, ignoring the chilly atmosphere. Padding over to the jagged inner-cliff, Dove leaped gracefully, keeping a bird-eye view of the cave before roaring "Attention MononokeClan! There is an announcement for all to hear! Gather around!" Clearing his throat, the tom, looked at Zaada before Aspenpaw nudged him, arousing him from slumber. Zaada sat up, looking at Dovahkiin still a little weak from the life-transfer. "We have apprenticing to do." He chuckled. "Spikepaw, Katrina, Aquapaw, Applepaw and Aspenpaw. Please step forward." Nodding to the five, he called them forth before looking down on them from the ledge at a 30-degree angle. "Katrina, Spikepaw, Applepaw, Aspenpaw and Aquapaw, the time has come for you five to be assigned mentors. This is when you will find out how to enhance and control your demon type, and when you will learn to fully become a cat of this clan. Spikepaw, your epicness and attitude will surely get you places, but be careful. It can damage you easily. From this moment forward, you until given a warrior name, your mentor will be Florence." He looked at Spikepaw with soft eyes before looking for Flo, whom of which must've been still in her nest. "My deepest apologies, young apprentice." He leaped down, padding into the warrior crack, prodding Florence. "You have your apprentice waiting for you." It wasn't just her being lazy, it was her being ignorant. She always was. Florence looked up at Dovah, giving an irritated growl before getting up, padding over to Spikepaw, snorting before mashing their noses together. Walking away with a sneeze, Florence went back into the warrior crack to go back to sleep. "I apologize again, Applepaw, and the rest of you. Let us continue." Dovah hopped back up onto the ledge. "Aquapaw, your kindness behaviour can save lives, but like Spikepaw, you must be extremely careful, especially outside the cave, for the force may take you like it almost took you." He gave a reassuring nod to both cats--Spike and Aqua--before smiling. "From this day forth, until reciving your warrior title, you shall be Aquapaw, and your mentor will be Shadefire." (BC) Shadefire smiled, going to touch noses with his new apprentice. Dovahkiin called to the two, "I think it's a perfect match. Just be wary. Now Katrina," The leader boomed, looking at the apprentice. "You will be my apprentice, and your name will be Katrina, as always ." Dove grinned, purring before leaping down to meet with his new apprentice. "And as for Applepaw and Aspenpaw, ah. Applepaw, in an attempt for your relationship to be better with your mother, she will mentor you, no matter what the mortal code says. Aspenpaw, your mentor will be Blossompelt." Dipping his head to all five, Dovah announced, "The meeting is over, Zaada, Sunnyfoot, please meet with me in my den." Meanwhile, the clan was calling the new apprentices' names, "Spikepaw! Aquapaw! Katrina! Applepaw! Aspenpaw! Spikepaw! Aquapaw! Katrina! Applepaw! Aspenpaw!!" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) (Might be my last post for the weekend, dunno.) ---- Applepaw swallowed hard and turned to look at her mother. Electra regarded her emotionlessly, then spoke in a monotone, "We began training at dawn tomorrow." Before stiffly padding in the direction of her den. "Dawn?!" Applepaw blurted out. Electra stopped short. "Yes. Dawn. And if that is too early for you," She swung around and gave Applepaw a look of disdain. "Then you'd better ask Dovakiin for a new mentor."She turned around again and disappeared into her den. Applepaw winced. She knew Electra had never wanted kits, and at such a young age at the least, but sheesh, did she have to rub it in that she didn't want Applepaw around? "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:00, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Zaada, Sunnyfoot, my den please." He called to the two, turning to his den before padding over to it. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 14:28, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spikepaw trotted after Flo cheerfully. "So, when are we gonna do some hunting? Some patrolling?" --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 15:12, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sunnyfoot followed Dovahkiin into his den. "You needed to see me?" Katrina was in a speechless shock after the ceremony. She was apprenticed to the leader himself! "Congratulations, sissy!" Cyril mewed as he bounded over to her. Blossompelt was surprised as well, though for a different reason. She had been named Aspenpaw's mentor, and hadn't expected to be named his mentor. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 15:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin looked at Sunny, then Zaada. "I would like to converse with you two about maybe sharing a position. He turned to Sunny, nodding. "It's quite obvious you want him as your apprentice." His tail wrapped around his feet. "And Zaada, would you like to become an apprentice?" Zaada looked at Dovahkiin before nodding. "I would love to learn to heal even further." Dovahkiin dipped his head. "You two converse then, I need to attend to Katrina." He went outside of the den, padding over to Katrina. "Do you wish to train tomorrow, young one?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 18:13, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well? What'er we gonna do? Huh?" Spikepaw batted at Flo's ear. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 18:26, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Florence shot up and growled furiously, turning to Spike. "Sh. Tomorrow. I want one more day of freedom." She hissed, curling tighter into her ball. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:04, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "O-kayyyyy!" Spikepaw bleated, before turning around and trotting outside." - Shira watched Dovahkiin cross the clearing, and something blossomed in her chest. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 19:07, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin stopped at Katrina, sitting down before awaiting a reply. His back was facing Shira, his tail leaving little shadow-y sparks behind as it swished to curl around his paws, his left ears flicking. - Flo grunted, covering her ears with her paws as she lay. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:21, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira approached Dovahkiin and cleared her throat. (BC) He turned around to face her, and she blinked, hypnotized by those strange, unreadable gray eyes. "I-uh, I...." She started. "Erm...when you are done with your apprentice, do you...um, wanna go hunting? With me?" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah blinked once. "Affirmative, Shira. I will hunt with you." Nobody could see it, but she did look pretty to him. "I'm glad to have you as my second-in-command." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Snapping out of her shock, Katrina managed to stammer out a reply, "Y-yeah, tomorrow." If possible, she would be blushing furiously from her own embarrassment. Welcome to Hell! Mephistopheles 23:50, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Very well." He turned to Shira. "How bout that hunt?" Dove mewled. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:03, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira smiled slightly. "Where to?" --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:29, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin nodded with a warm smile. "Seeing as it's dawn, why don't we climb to the top of the cliffs so we can see the sun rise?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 17:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira nodded. "Sure!" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:22, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Zephyrbreeze groaned as she got up for the day. There must have been a pebble or dirtball in her nest. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 00:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gravitymoon stretched and yawned, then turned to Zephyrbreeze. "Good morning." She said shyly. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 00:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Good morning." Zephyrbreeze mumbled, looking over to see if any of her friends were awake. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:38, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin nodded again, before heading out to the mountainside. "You ready~?" He mewed softly, smiling. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira nodded, shivering in the cool mountain air. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:24, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Once they got out far enough so that they were out of earshot of others, Dovahkiin whispered, looking at the dawn sky, not making eye contact with Shira as he seemed to be focused on the sky more. His pupils grew small as he stared. "I know you like me. And I want to tell you it's alright." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira felt her pelt prickle with embarassment, and she licked her chest self-conciously before shivering a bit from the cold. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah turned to her, sitting down. "And you didn't want to hunt to hunt. I know. And I want you to know that everything is okay." He laid his tail on her front paw reassuringly, little shadow sparks flying. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira sighed, and shifted so that her fur brushed against his. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- He didn't flinch, instead he got closer to her, so that his shadow-like, staticy pelt fused with her fluffy one, giving a small shiver. Slowly, his tail moved to hers, snaking its way to curl around it. They didn't need to go further, actually, you didn't need to get to the top cliff to get this good of a view. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:39, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira leaned her head on his shoulder, her eyes set on the rising sun. "It's...beautiful..." She whispered to herself. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:44, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin watched with her, blinking. "Pink, purple, orange...." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:45, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira looked up at him. "Dovah..." She meowed, then hesitated. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- He looked at her in a soft tone, whispering, "Yes?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:50, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I...love you..." She said softly. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:53, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dove purred, closing his eyes. As she was facing him, he pressed their foreheads together. "Let's admit it. We're....love..cats." He suppressed a laugh. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:01, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira nodded, leaing into him and breathing in his scent. "Yes. Love cats." "We might be hollow but we're brave" 00:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- The tom purred, looking at the stars that were fading away. "Exactly. I love you, Shira." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Clarityheart grumbled as he rolled awake, his paw accidentally kicking Loessfur. He tensed, seeing if the giant tom would wake up, but he didn't. "G'morning Zephyrbreeze." He muttered as he sulked outside. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:02, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira purred back, and pressed her body against his. "Together..." She whispered. Back at camp, a horrified screech echoed around the hollow "We might be hollow but we're brave" 01:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Clarityheart pricked his ears as Zephyrbreeze rushed out of the den, looking around for the source of the noise. Loessfur lumbered out as well, his eyes drooped. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:10, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Marshflower rushed into camp, her fur soaked with blood. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 01:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Loessfur poked his head back into the den and stomped his paw on the ground, creating a slight tremor to wake up his other three friends. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gingerblaze rushed forward. "Marshflower! What happened to you?!" She shrieked. Marshflower shook her head. "Not mine." She rasped. "Come see..." She sped out of camp, and Gingerblaze followed. Marshflower reached a clearing, then skidded to a halt. Gingerblaze's stomach lurched at what she saw. Jasper lay in the center, his throat slit open in a bright red line. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:16, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah, alarmed, perked his ears, whispering "Be back." before disintegrating, appearing in the clearing. He stepped past all of the others, gently shouldering them out of the way. "Oh dear...." Dove softly mewed before growling ferociously, shadow sparks flying everywhere like black fire as his claws slid out and dug deeply into the ground. His pelt prickled like a porcupine as he bared his teeth. "The force. Again. And we know he can't be saved because Zaada is the only one who knows how to life transfer!" His tail lashed angrily before he sighed greatly, digging his nose into Jasper's fur. "We will find a way to defeat the force." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:55, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gingerblaze looked at the body closer. Then...she rolled it over. And gasped. An odd symbol was seemingly branded into Jasper's flank. It was a circular shape, divided into 8 sections. Gingerblaze can closer, then slowly reached out and put her paw over it. The mark grew hot under her paw, and a red most covered Gingerblaze's vision. --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 20:37, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well this has been what's happening, eh? But this mark is new." Dovah hissed softly, getting a little upset. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 20:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gingerblaze let out a hiss, turning slowly around. Her once-amber eyes were now pure black, even the whites. She lurched forward and clutched Dovah's shoulders with her paws, digging in her claws. Black mist sprayed from her gaping maw, then she collapsed. --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 20:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovakiin yowled, shoving her off with his hind legs before quickly using a forepaw to slam her head sideways on the ground as he rebounded. "Holy f**king sh*t!!! What happened to you!?" Dovah gasped, growling lowly. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 21:43, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Gingerblaze's eyes opened wide. Still on the ground, she rasped, "They're coming...they will destroy..." She suddenly lept to her feet and drew close to Dovahkiin. "The force...it is with us..." Then, she-or whatever it was- stumbled backwards, grinning, and then fainted. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 21:57, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No...Shira!" He screamed at the top of his lungs for the she-cat who was just outside of camp. "Get some cats, and find some place where we can quarantine this.....this force-possessed warrior." As much as he hated saying that, Dovahkiin must. "And meet with me in my den afterwards!" He rasped, trembling. For once--rarely ever--cats could see him scared. Aspenpaw was sleeping in his nest before he woke up, bounding over innocently before gasping. "Woah." He meowed, taking a few steps back. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 22:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira obeyed, calling Spikepaw, Frostwing, and Gravitymoon to carry Gingerblaze to the currently empty elders den, before asking Shadefire and Electra to guard. She then stumbled into Dovah's den to wait. So much has happened in such a short time.... ''Shira thought. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 22:53, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dove followed swiftly after her, lowly hissing, his voice shaking. "How are we going to take care of this? The only way I see to handle this is to build a shadow barrier, which can keep out all evil, but it means...." His voice trailed off before he cleared his throat of the lump welling inside. "...I will have to die, and we wll have to live forever without a sun. B-But it's the only way, unless you have another idea..." Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:13, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "No..." Shira whispered. Then her voice grew stronger. "No. I will build a barrier of light. And you will help fuel me so that I do not die." Then she began to chant a spell. "''Indrum cantum lithes backes, sheithis undro calli sethre." At once, Shira's eyes filled with light, and her body was clothed in glittering light. She opened her mouth and a bright golden cloud of mist flowed out, and spread up over the camp before extending outwards into the territory. "LET ALL EVIL BE CHASED FROM THIS ENCLOSURE, AND MAKE IT SO WE ARE SAFE."''Shira's voice boomed. She reached out and clutched Dovah, and the very earth seemed to shake. And then...it was over. Shira collasped against Dovah. "It is done." She managed to say. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:21, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin closed his eyes as shadows formed a mold around her body, the wisps wrapping around her every limb. It would help protect her in her weak state. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:27, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira let out a gentle sigh, and fell into a deep sleep. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah put his paw over her and let the cool shadows engulf him into sleep too, except he could come out of it easier. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:32, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip to next morning) Shira awoke envoloped in a soft, cool material. She realized they were shadows. She gently rolled out of them, and they vanished. She got to her paws, but something felt wrong. Very wrong. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:41, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah slowly came to his senses, looking at Shira. "Is everything alright...?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 23:56, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Fine..." Shira puffed, then cringed. "Ow..." She doubled over and pressed a paw to her belly. "We might be hollow but we're brave" 00:28, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovah, alarmed, shot up and rushed over to her, sniffing her stomach. It smelled faintly of milk and motherhood. "Y-You're...." He sounded shocked. "P-Pregnant!" He smiled, then frowned. "How are we to protect them from the force?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Shira looked at him with worry in her eyes. "I...don't know. The force field will only hold against the force for so long." "We might be hollow but we're brave" 00:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "So long as the kits grow, we are fine." He nuzzled Shira's stomach comfortingly. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 00:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira gave him a grateful look. - Spikepaw bounced into Flo's den. "Training time!" He chirped. (Hol again =w=) ---- Dovah nodded, purring. .... Flo's head shot up, and turned slowly. "Fineeeeee." She got up slowly, stretching. "What do you wanna do?" Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 01:47, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Spikepaw grinned. "Fighting!" --"We might be hollow but we're brave" 02:32, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Sure, sure." She said morbidly as she dragged herself out of the den. "To the top of the mountains." She meowed, sounding like a grouch. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 19:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Loessfur stalked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked up a small mouse for himself. Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 01:22, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Cyril bounded over to Katrina. "What happened yesterday, sissy?" he asked, curious as to what happened. A still-shocked Katrina replied, "I... I don't know, Cyril. All I know is that it's not good..." Residential Shipping TrashDarth Maul x Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan x Elsa, , , Dovewing x Briarlight 14:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin in the meantime laid down beside Shira, continually nuzzling her stomach. "I love you, Shira." .... Florence growled, rolling her eyes and lifting her head. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Her tail flicked as a small piece of fuzz flew. Troutie - Your neighborhood-friendly derp. (talk) 15:12, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shira purred. "I love you too." - Spikepaw grinned. "Where to?" "We might be hollow but we're brave" 23:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Soundwave padded up to Zephyrbreeze. "Hey, want to go chill and maybe hunt a bit?" He asked, giving her a nice smile. "I could show you some fishing techniques." Shuckle Nothing Bad Ever Happened in Utah! 23:22, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Where do you wanna go?" Florence's voice softened up momentarily. At this point she was willing to do anything. Me name is John A. Questionmark B))) (talk) 20:51, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ---- Storm and Stream went onto their territory not knowing it was theirs. --I'm with Kisshu/Dren (talk) 05:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC)I'm with Kisshu/Dren Goldeneyes woke up, not knowing anything that was happening. She turned around, seeing that Blackheart was lazily snoring away. Relieved, Goldeneyes turned into a quail to go hunting. Hearing of 'the force', Goldeneyes tried hunting as fast as she could. Goldeneyes returned with a bunch of voles and a few birds, and smiledas she dropped it in the Freshkill Pile. Blackheart then woke up, suddenly feeling like he should go check on the rest of his clan, ignoring Goldeneyes. Shiningpaw, noticing that Blackheart was approaching Goldeneyes, he suddenly manipulated her emotion, which KINDA worked. He was thinking about checking on the rest of his clan after manipulating Blackheart to want to go back to sleeping. He shrigged his shoulders and followed Blackheart. Dawnstar's Account (talk)) ---- Dovahkiin got up from resting and walked out to the cleraing. "Nice catch, my comrades." He dipped his head and smiled, looking at the plump vole that sat atop the pile. "It looks like we'll be fed for a while." Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 00:20, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shiningpaw then played around a bit. He directed Goldeneyes to the den to rest along with Blackheart. It would've been obvious that someone was controlling Goldeneyes; she'd never rest until it was night. Shiningpaw then made a big snake just slither around. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 01:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin saw Shiningpaw and nodded. "It is not wise to mess with clanmates, or creatures, but it is nice that you are catching up on your skills." He grinned ominously, his tail wrapping around his feet per usual. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 01:49, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I was... testing the apprentices to see how well they fight." Shiningpaw quickly said. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 02:00, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- The leader laughed enthusiastically. "You're an apprentice yourself, they were warriors. You got that backwards. Don't worry--" He nudged Shiningpaw happily, "--everyone makes mistakes." Why was he happy when the darkness was still out there? He didn't know. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 02:16, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- "What about the new apprentices. I'll stop, though." Shiningpaw sighed as he made the snake disappeared. Soon enough, though, a new one appeared. Did he mess something up again? Goldeneyes started purring as she slept, rubbing against Blackheart. Shiningpaw then turned his attention to them, and decided to wake them both up and let them control themselves. Blackheart suddenly hissed. "Get off me!" he yowled. Goldeneyes was jerked awake. "When did I start sleeping? And when did I decide to sleep near ''you?!" Goldeneyes then went off. It was time for another hunting patrol. Turning into a hawk, Goldeneyes walked off to Dovahkiin. "Should I tread the next hunting patrol?" she asked. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 02:26, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin, still looking at Shiningpaw, relplied "Sure. Take your brother, Aspenpaw, and someone else with you. Go ahead and choose whom." He flicked his left ear and vanished, his body seeming to glitch out, where he would reappear next to his sleeping deputy in his den. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 17:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Goldeneyes nodded, nudging Blackheart. "Wake up." she mumbled. Blackheart woke up. "I'm not going on the hunting patrol. Waste your energy for all I ca-whoa, whoa, WHOAA!!" Goldeneyes picked up Blackheart. "Aspenpaw, Shiningpaw, come on!" Goldeneyes yelled as she flew out (she's still an eagle.) Shiningpaw followed them. "Wait for me!" he yelped. The snake followed them, unseen. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 17:55, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Make sure she turns into a cat soon enough xD) Dovahkiin nodded to Aspenpaw as he poked his head out of the apprentices den. "Whoopee!" Aspenpaw chided as he skimmed the cave floor to the edge of the entrance. "Wait up!" He happily shouted and stumbled a bit. He arrived at the edge of the cliff outside. "IIIIIIII'M READY!" Aspen grinned, his tail raising high. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 18:04, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Goldeneyes tossed Blackheart on a tall tree then swooped down, grabbing Aspenpaw and Shiningpaw and placing them gently on the tree. Goldeneyes turned back to a cat and searched for prey on the ground. Shiningpaw leaped down, and saw a mouse. He made the mouse come towards him, and he pounced. He soon had a hill of prey. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 18:11, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Aspenpaw's mouth gaped open at Goldeneyes. "You're amazing!" He said as he clung to the branch. "But what are we going to hu- shshhhhhshshshhshhh." He looked up at a small magpie in the tree branches above. Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 18:19, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Goldeneyes ran off to hunt elsewhere. That's when she saw the snake. She passed by, ignoring it. Dawnstar's Account (talk) 20:47, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ---- Aspen saw the waterfall shortly ahead of them. The one where Aquapaw died.'' He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. When he opened them, he saw a small fishlike figure falling down the falls. Aspen focused on the water surrounding the thing and slowly brought the wave towards him. He hopped down from the branch to the ground, and let the wave disintegrate. All that was left was a pike. "Yum!" He cheered, picking it up. We'll have a feast for leaf-bare for sure! Catch all the prey while they get fat! HA!" Troutjaw "Does this mean I have 'hte bototy' disease, mama?" 22:05, December 13, 2014 (UTC) (More like 5:14 AM 12/15/14 when last edited because bold when not supposed to be yeah. HI GUYS!) ---- Dewkit peeked her head out of the nursery in curiousity. 17:38, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dovahkiin sighed, turning to see Dewkit. "Hello young one." He meowed, back to his old blank self again. "What are you doing outside of your den?" "What type of person are you?" "The Troutie type?" 22:33, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit looked up with wide eyes, "I want to explore!" She mewed. 22:42, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- He smiled and chuckled a bit. "Explore camp as you wish. Be careful for any pointy stones though, and don't get caught in dirtplace!" "What type of person are you?" "The Troutie type?" 22:57, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit nodded, and padded around camp carefully. 01:09, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- The nimble leader purred, closing his eyes in content and wrapped his tail around his paws. "What type of person are you?" "The Troutie type?" 01:19, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- She finally sat down, and stared up at the sky curiously. 01:24, January 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- Florence shifted in her sleep, snorting a bit before she snapped awake. Groaning, she saw the kit out of the corner of her eye. ... Zaada felt Florence move. Upon feeling this, he woke up too, turning to see what she was staring at. The tom whispered gently, "Maybe you should say hi." ... The ebony she-cat snorted purposely all over Zaada's personal space, flicking her tail a single time dismissively. She then used a laid-back, snooty tone. "I prefer not to mess with the rascals." "What type of person are you?" "The Troutie type?" 23:37, January 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- Midnight layed silently in her nest back at the Warriors den. Her blue tail flicked slightly from time to time, alerting that the feline was wide awake. Though the she-cat couldn't help but stare at the den's entrance. A groan escaped her furry lips. She couldn't sleep and was awake for hours. Oh, how her mind wished to rest again, but it just wouldn't! This made her angry, and she pawed her nest's bedding, making contact with the cold ground... Bad idea... She hissed in pain by that, and started licking it with her pink tongue to make it better. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:55, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit blinked, and looked back down at the ground, she looked back at the nursery. 03:28, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ---- Zaada recoiled. Why did Florence have to be so snobby? "Well, maybe you should look into it." "What type of person are you?" "The Troutie type?" 03:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, you know what? I can't." Midnight growled under her breath and slowly got up, making her way towards the den's entrance. Once there, she sat down on the ground, tail curled up around her legs and pelt puffing up slightly. Her unreadable snowy eyes locked into the distance and body stood there like a statue. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 02:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Florence lifted her head and closed her eyes all I'm-so-special-like. "Never~" Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 02:28, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit went back towards the nursery. 03:32, February 27, 2015 (UTC) ---- Aspenpaw, now awake, saw Dewkit head back towards the nursery. "Hm. I wonder what Dewkit is doing out." His tail wrapped around his hindquarters. "I'll just-" A sharp yawn escaped. "Go back to sleep..." The tom curled back up in the chilly cavern den and shortly began snoring lightly. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 00:53, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit curled up and went to sleep. 22:32, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ---- As the night passed by, Dovahkiin's eyes started to glaze over with weariness. His tail swished over Shira's flank gently, his skull cocked at such an angle to stare out of the cave, past the trees, into the high-altitude, non-polluted sky. Billions upon billions of glittery dots in the jet-black sky....it was purely...astounding to Dovahkiin. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 01:31, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Dewkit was fast asleep, dreaming of the skies. 22:21, March 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Midnight let out a loud yawn, leaning her body against the den's cold wall. Her breath slowed down as she fell asleep. ... Meanwhile the clan rested, a shadowy figure carefully padded through the mountains without making a single noise, it's tail's tip flickering patiently from side to side. The cat's presence made anything near shudder and carry on the gloomy atmosphere the creature dragged along. "Soon..." A soothing, yet icy voice came out of the creature's mouth. Minutes later, the unknown feline paused next to a small cave hidden into a canyon-like path full of moss and fallen logs. The cat's eyes trailed off towards the night sky before making it's way into what looked like it's home. The only thing heard was a silent mutter. "Your time is running out..." All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 02:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- A patrol, the next day, warily trotted across the mountainside trails, unaware of any sudden threat. Little did they know that the 'strange force' lived right nearby. As they padded along the trail, they scented an odd aroma coming from the area. What was it...? They looked around, searching for the source of the mysterious smell. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 00:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- The figure uncurled from it's uncomfarble sleeping position. It was a rather unpleasant night, having trouble sleeping, twisting around, staring at the ceiling and all. Without further thinking, the creature stretched, unsheathing it's claws, flicking it's tail and letting out a soft yawn. The warm morning light filtred from the plants that hung from the cave's entrance, it's rays invited the mysterious creature to greet the new day. Lazily, the animal slowly padded towards the entance... The sunlight revealed that the shadowy figure was indeed, a female cat. She had a slender body, her height was short, and she looked young as an apprentice that was about to become a warrior. Her fluffy fur was a shade of dark grey, and her claws were slightly transparent. They weren't strong enough to take a chunk of flesh right out a corpse's back, but they were nothing to mess around with at the same time. Not to mention she also had aqua eyes, but instead of a normal pupil, it seemed that her eyes had a 'button' pattern, having two black pupil-like spots on it's irises, along with a teal line in between them. Her nose was black, and her mouth had these vertical black lines across it, having the illusion of her mouth being 'sewn shut'. She padded around in look for any unwanted intruders, not that it bothered having some company. In fact, she longed to have somebody on her side. Being part of a family, big or small, it didn't matter... She just wanted to be part of something, feel proud and safe to be there... Now that she thought of it, that's why she took the power out of those MononokeClan cats. They had something essential to her, which strangely varied from cat to cat. And that's why she used their corpses to create friends, or how she liked to call them. Once she had enough, she could complete her biggest desire of them all. Suddenly, her pondering got interrupted by the familiar scent of cats nearby. An idea popped up in her mind. Ah, maybe if she just bended her plans a bit, she could join the clan and get better information of their weaknesses. Oh, it would be marvelous! Just like a spy, living around enemies. She just needed to act scared and innocent, that was all! That would be the plan. Crouching low, she made her way towards the patrol, her shoulders moving smoothly on her back and her paws pressing against the rough ground. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 00:51, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ---- As the patrol traveled around the bend in the path, they saw a fluffy, dark grey she-cat come into their sights. The patrol leader, Scorchwing, lowly growled. The rest of the patrol, Metalhead, Aspenpaw, Florence followed behind. Both Metalhead and Flo puffed up, while Aspenpaw seemed pretty calm. His slim body slid to the front of the patrol as he turned around to speak. "Now, everyone, let's not be hasty. Look at the poor thing, she must be lost.." The apprentice peeked at the cat, whom of which was crouched on the ground a bit off. The one thing he didn't check for was the appearance. Every cat was the same, no? Or at least, specie wise. They all had the same characteristics, in a wide range from long claws to alchemy. So, being the apprentice he is, Aspenpaw did not decide to evaluate in detail what the cat looked like. "She must be lost, right?" Scorchwing sighed. "Take a look, Aspenpaw. We must be cautious; just take a look at her eyes! We can't...trust her. Even if you wanted to." Yet, Aspenpaw just tilted his head at the dark auburn tom. "You shouldn't judge someone by their looks..." Scorchwing sighed, and sat. "Speak, foreigner." He called to the mysterious cat. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 01:32, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Shira woke to sunlight streaming in between the woven brush of her den, ad realized with alarm that it was already midday. She hastily shook bedding from her fur and hurried towards the den entrance. I might as well make myself useful. I've already missed most of the patrols. "Shira? Where are you going?" Gravitymoon called to her as she rushed past, but recieved only a curt "Out." as a reply. Once safely out of camp, Shira began to search for prey. I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 20:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Florence, in the back of the patrol, heard the evermost familiar sound of a cat crawling around in the distance behind her. It's possibly just another hunting patrol. she decided, shrugging it off. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 21:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Shira noticed a plump, delicious lookin rabbit resting at the base of a tree. That was odd-rabbits normally stayed away from woods. But her worries were cast aside when the delectable scent of prey swirling into her nostrils, and she crept towards the animal. It noticed her, however, and begin to flee. Shira followed closely, the rabbit only inches in front of her. Finally, it disappeared into a cave, yet more odd behavior. She didn't hesitate to bound in after it...but it had vanished. Confused, she turned back to the entrance, and noticed a large cat blocking the entrance. It slinked towards her, and she backed away. "H-hello. I'm sorry if I invaded your home. I'm the deputy of-" She froze as she backed into something else. She slowly turned around, and barely had time to register that another cat stood before her before it brought its paws down hard on her head, and she blacked out. I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 22:00, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- The patrol paid no mind to it, as they were worried about more..seemingly pressing matters. They watched the new cat intently until Aspen leaned over to Scorchwing, whispering "She might not answer, so why not bring her back to camp for a little questionnaire?" Scorchwing replied with a brief sigh, then nod. "We'll see what Dovahkiin says." Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 23:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- The she-cat's head snapped at the patrol's direction. Widening her aqua eyes, her legs clumsily scurried behind a bush, tripping on her own tail a few times. Once blocked from any cat's view, the rogue started raking the ground with her claws. A cold mist surrouded the area for a few seconds before it somehow went away like a magic trick. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 23:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ---- Shira awoke to the sound of several voices conversing together. She lifted her head and managed to focuse on five cats standing in a circle. They were talking quietly, and she could barely make out the words, but it seemed serious. "Hello?" She asked timidly, pulling herself upright. The cats abruptly stopped talking and solemnly turned to face her. Several heartbeats of silence passed before a she-cat with glittering green eyes stepped forward. "Hello. I'm sure we own you and explanation," She started, laughing uncomfortably. "The truth is, we need your help." I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 21:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- The entire cluster of cats began freaking out, trying to keep their paws off of the ground when the mist formed. After it settled, so did they. Every cat looked to each other in confusion. Where in the hell had that cat gone? Aspenpaw squinted, trying to pinpoint where the visitor had gone. The new moisture in the air threw off the scent trails....no, there was no hope of trying to find the cat right away. They would probably search around, bush to bush, and hope they don't get attacked. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 21:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- From a nearby thicket, the she-cat stalked the cat on the back of the patrol: Florence. She would be the first one to become her friend, liked it or not. Most of the cats didn't in their own will. She didn't understand why. Moving one paw after another, the dark furred feline unsheathed her claws and opened her mouth slightly.'' 'I am aming for the neck for a quick scratch. For you see, it's a distraction and at the same time... Well, you know.' She thought cheerfully, swiftly lunging fowards and digging her sharp claws deeply into Florence's neck, raking them as she went back into the thicket again, quickly letting go and circling the patrol. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 22:03, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Shira frowned. "Help? With what." The cats shared nervous glances, as if the truth was uncomfortable to speak of. The green-eyed she-cat leaned in, and lowered her voice. "The force." Shira felt her pelt stand on end. "You...know of it too?" The cat's eyes flashed angrily. "Not it. No...''he." "I-I don't understand. The force is...indescribably powerful, too much so for a mere mortal." Another cat stepped forward, a tom with pumpkin colored eyes. "Thats just the thing. He's not mortal. You see...the force is a cat. Except he's dead." I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 22:12, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- Florence screeched loudly as she felt something pass through her thick fur, scraping the back of her neck (rather than taking a vital chunk off). She swung around to hear the thicket behind her sway hastily. "Who- what?!" The patrol members, now split up searching for the cat, were too far off to hear the cry. The warrior twisted her head around, attempting to pinpoint the location of the deemed-hostile she-cat through her disability. "Come out here and show yourself! If you don't, the Bright Forest will have your head-" The ragged she-cat stopped when she heard heavy breathing behind her. Don't wake me, 'cause I never seem to stay asleep.... 02:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ---- Once seeing they were separated from the others, the unknown feline got closer to her target. "I could care less about my head being in the Bright Forest, I know that I will not be the only one dead." Her voice whispered to the clan cat. "But if you're so anxious for me to 'show myself'... Then simply turn around." She added, stepping out of the natural plant barrier surrounding them. The only noise that came from her were her breath and the soft clicking of her claws against the small patch of rock she stood on. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 22:19, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- Shira sat at the center of a clearing, eyes closed. It was so peaceful here, far from camp, with nothing but the sounds of the forest. She tilted her head back and opened her eyes, gazing at the cloudy grey sky. StarClan, show us the way... ''"Shira." She whirled around, coming face-to-face with a glittering white she-cat. Her mouth fell open. "...Mother?" It ''was ''her mother, Crystalgaze, but-that was impossible! Crystalgaze grabbed her shoulders, her eyes desperately staring into her own. "I see you are confused. But I have little time. Shira, a cat is coming. A cat to save us from this evil force we face. When they come, you must welcome them. Show no doubts, as they are your only hope." Shira gaped at her, "A savior? Of our clan? Mother, I don't-" Crystalgaze interrupted her, her blue eyes almost glowing. "''Eyes shining of blue '' ''Gleam in the night '' ''Takes away fear '' ''Burns out the fright '' ''A cat with grey fur '' ''Will aid in our fight '' ''And show us the path Making it bright" A blinding light flashed before Shira's eyes, and she stumbled backwards with a yelp. When she opened her eyes, her mother was gone. Shira shook her head in disbelief. "A savior..." A sharp stab of pain caused her to double over with a gasp. She pressed a paw to her stomach, tears springing to her eyes. The kits are coming! I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 20:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ''----'' The thicked started to rustle again, but way softer this time. It almost looked like it was just the breeze gliding through the clan's territory in its search for pelts to cool down. ''That's the wind.' The small cat thought lazily, carefully sniffing the air just in case it was something else. Nothing but the old scent of the MononokeClan feline before her. She realized it was a bit different this time, but calmed down thinking it was the distance in between them that made the scent stronger. '' Just as she stopped stiffening her back with the thrill of fighting, something quickly leapt out of the bushes and pined her against the rocky ground, one paw at her chest and the other one at her throat. Midnight had gone out with her hunting patrol and managed to hear everything, not to mention that the nearby scent was different from her own clan's. The dark blue warrior didn't hesitate to unsheath her short claws. "What you were doing here!?" She hissed. The grey- furred cat furiously lashed out and raked Midnight's belly with her hind legs' claws. Midnight yowled in pain, but kept her grip on the foe. This time, she didn't ask any questions. Her pointy jaws bit one the rouge's front legs with all their might, making sure to leave harm. Moments later, Midnight's patrol quickly found the fighting duo thrashing on the ground. They surrounded them, trying to pry them away from each other. It was just when the rouge realized that she couldn't escape now. Not with a hurt leg, or surrounded by experienced warriors and apprentices. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 21:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ---- Shira glanced around desperately. She wouldn't make it back to camp in time. ''I'll have to birth my kits here... ''It was risky, but she had no choice. She looked around for a stick... What felt like an eternity later, Shira nestled her five kits at her belly to nurse. She was still weak from giving birth, so she decided to wait to try and head back to camp. ''I need to name them. She thought, wishing Dovahkiin was here with her. When her kits were done nursing, she pulled away to have a good look at them. She reached a claw out to a rather large silver she-kit, who squeaked and batted at her with her tiny paws. "Battlekit" Shira purred. "Crimsonkit" She said next, for the she-kit's russet red fur. Then "Deepkit" for the bluish black tom, and "Raelinn" for the calico she-kit. When she came across the last kit, a purple black she-kit with pale yellow speckles, she was aghast to see the kit unfurl feathery black wings. "Eclipsekit" She mewed. She picked Battlekit up in her mouth and bundled the other four to her chest, beginning the hike back home. When she finally staggered into camp, she dropped her kits at her paws and collapsed with exhaustion. - Shadefire and Gingerblaze rushed to Shira's side as soon as they saw her. Snowdrift watched them help her to the nursery, and placed a paw on her own pregnant belly. "I'll be having my own kits soon..." She murmered to herself, a thread of worry piercing her heart. With the evil looming over the clan, she feared for the safety of her kits. A pelt brushed her shoulder, and she turned to face her mate. "Don't worry." Frostwing purred, licking her ear. "Everything will be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you-or our kits." She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I know..." I salute the light Within your eyes, Where the whole universe dwells 21:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RP Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans owned by Holly Category:Clans owned by Trout